


Mythology

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Mythology

After his resurrection the Red Priestess looks at him differently. She whispers of her foolishness, that she didn’t read her god’s visions clearly before but now she is certain that she sees.

As he sits in his ~~father’s~~ uncle’s solar, she tells him the story of Azor Ahai and his hero’s sword. He thinks he would enjoy tampering his sword in water, krakens are sea creatures and one of them betrayed his uncle and cousins. IF not the kraken then he surely wouldn’t mind forging it with a lion’s heart. Tywin and Joffrey may be gone but Cersei and Jaime still remain. What better way to piss on Tywin Lannister’s legacy than to kill his golden twins and avenge the Starks in one strike?

When the witch tells him of Nissa Nissa, she sounds cautious. She speaks of how the hero loved his bride and he knows what she’s trying to imply. The words have barely died on her lips before he has driven his sword through her heart, with eyes as cold as the northern winds for daring to even entertain such a thought. 

As always Melisandre is proven wrong in the end. Like Maester Aemon had predicted, Daenerys is the prophesized hero. Her Rhaego had died so Drogon would be born. The Lightbringer. None of it matters to Jon. He would have let the world turn to ice before he ever harmed Arya.


End file.
